


Not Your Typical Alpha

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Foreskin Play, Hairy Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Derek is an unusual alpha. He doesn't want some omega to hang off his knot but to hang off of someone else's. The only problem is that no other alpha is willing. Until the new dildo he orders is mistakenly delivered to his neighbour.





	Not Your Typical Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...
> 
> None of this is realistic, even for A/B/O. What are internal organs? Derek doesn't know and apparently neither do I.

Derek Hale figured out very soon after popping his knot at fifteen that he wasn't like most alphas. Where others chased after every omega within reach, Derek only had eyes for those of his own secondary gender. It took a while for him to come to terms with it because, while it's not _completely_ unheard of, there was and still is a lot of stigma surrounding an alpha taking another alpha as a mate. But Derek couldn't make himself live a lie.

When his family found out about him, their reactions were mixed. His parents both tried hard to understand, which meant a lot, but it was obvious that they didn't quite get it. His younger sister, Cora, didn't care, too young and untouched by the world to comprehend why most people might think it was wrong. His older sister, Laura, was shocked at first but quickly became incredibly supportive.

His uncle was the worst. Derek could tell that Peter didn't _actually_ have a problem with it, but the older beta was still insufferable with all the jokes he cracked and the lewd comments he made, all perfectly crafted to humiliate his aberrant nephew.

Years later, there are problems Derek still encounters frequently. For one, unmated omegas all but throw themselves at him, wanting to hang off of his knot. He understands why—he's the definition of a virile alpha; tall, muscular, sporting a beard and plenty of hair on his body—but that doesn't mean it isn't annoying as hell. He doesn't mind topping per se, but it never satisfies him. He doesn't understand all the locker room talk he has overheard, other alphas swapping stories about how amazing it is to be tied to a pretty little omega. Something in Derek has always been sure that it would be so much better to get fucked and knotted himself.

Another problem is that he has never been able to find someone willing. All other alphas sneer at him whenever he so much as hints at such a thing, and the few betas who have agreed to try are never big enough, can never make his hole gape like he needs it to.

Now, Derek has basically given up trying and has resorted to just using toys on himself. This leads him to where he is now—twenty-nine years old and anxiously awaiting the arrival of a courier. The tracking section of the UPS website said that his latest purchase should arrive between 9 and 11 a.m., and he can't wait to try out his new toy. Already he's prepped, his hole kept nice and loose by his largest plug, but even that won't make it easy to take the dildo that will soon be in his hands—if its size actually matches up to its description, that is.

When he hears footsteps coming up his front path, Derek leaps up from his black leather sofa and enters the foyer, anticipating the doorbell. But the chime doesn't come. A few envelopes are pushed through his letterbox, and then that's it.

It was just the mailman.

His anticipation lessened slightly, Derek scoops up his mail and shuffles through it. All that's there is a bunch of bills, some junk mail and a cheap crumpled menu for a new Chinese takeout place that has just opened in town. After dumping it all on the small table to the right of the front door, Derek returns to wait on his living room sofa. Time passes slowly, but eventually 11 a.m. comes and goes. He gives it another hour, just in case the courier is running behind on their deliveries, but by midday Derek's patience has run out, at which point he storms upstairs.

In his bedroom, he sits down heavily in his desk chair, stops briefly with a quiet moan when the movement causes the plug in his ass to press against his prostate, and then he switches on his iMac. While he waits for the machine to boot up, Derek glances behind himself at the foot of his king-size bed, beneath which he can just see the box he keeps hidden in the shadows there. It contains all of the toys he has bought over the years.

So far, Derek has a few butt plugs, three strings of anal beads, a few cock rings, several bottles of lube, and best of all, a multitude of dildos which have increased dramatically in size ever since he bought his first almost five years ago. It was a thin, eight-inch thing that Derek wasn't very impressed with and hasn't attempted to use again since.

When his computer is powered up, he enters his password and opens Chrome. He copies the tracking code from the confirmation email he'd received a couple days ago, pastes it into the relevant box on the UPS website and then waits for the page to load. There must be a simple explanation for his package not arriving. Maybe there has been a delay and his wasn't the only one not delivered on time. Maybe the delivery date has changed to the next day, which, as much as it would frustrate Derek, he would be grateful to learn because then at least he'd have a conclusive answer.

But no, when he reads the tracking results, he discovers that it's nothing like that.

According to UPS, his package has already been delivered.

"Bull-fucking- _shit_!" Derek seethes.

How is this possible? There was no way he missed someone coming up to his house. He's been home all day, and as an extra precaution he'd even made sure not to drink much so that he didn't have to take a piss.

"Bull-fucking-shit," Derek repeats. He feels like smacking something.

* * *

When a phone call to UPS doesn't do anything but give him an outlet for his anger, Derek spends the rest of the day feeling like everything has been ruined. He'd really been looking forward to giving his hole the ultimate test, and now that his hopes have been dashed, he doesn't know what to do with himself. The butt plug stays seated in his ass as he again sits on his sofa and tries to pass the time, but now his cock doesn't so much as twitch any time the sex toy stimulates his prostate. He just isn't in the mood.

Until there comes an unexpected knock at his door that evening.

Curious, Derek checks the clock which hangs on his wall. 7:33 p.m. It's unlikely to be UPS, but not impossible. When he opens his door, the first thing he sees is a man holding a brown package. He feels a thrill of excitement. It's here!

"Uh, hey," the man says, and only then does Derek look at him properly. He's very attractive but isn't wearing a uniform. Plus, there's no UPS truck idling on the street, so he can't be a delivery driver.

_Then how does he have my package?_

"Hey," Derek echoes, confused now. The man looks a few years younger than him and is slimmer in stature, but they're around the same height. He has brown hair, a cute nose and moles dotted across the pale skin of his face and neck. From the scent he gives off, a delectable thing comprised of cinnamon and something musky, he's obviously another alpha. He looks vaguely familiar, but Derek can't quite place him.

"I think this belongs to you," the stranger says, holding out the package.

It's as Derek takes it that he sees the state it's in—the tape is cut and the flaps stick up slightly, meaning that the other man has seen what's inside. He looks back up at him and narrows his eyes, irritated to have had his privacy invaded in such a way.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the younger man says bashfully, scratching at the back of his neck. "It was delivered to my house this morning when I was in a rush to get to work on time. You're number 21, I live at number 12, so I guess it was an easy mistake to make. Anyway, when I got back home a few minutes ago, I opened it without looking at the label and didn't realise it wasn't actually mine until I saw what was, uh…inside. Again, I'm sorry. And my name's Stiles, by the way."

Derek can feel the blood rushing to his face. "Derek," he chokes out, even though Stiles would have already known from the address label.

"Well, now that I've delivered _that_ to the right place," Stiles says, "I'm gonna go. I hope your mate enjoys it."

Derek doesn't know what possesses him, but as Stiles turns to walk back down the front path, he corrects him. "I don't have a mate!" he all but yells. When the other alpha looks back at him, he lowers the volume of his voice. "It's for me."

Stiles frowns. "For you?"

"Yeah."

Derek expects disgust to twist Stiles' handsome features when he fully comprehends what Derek means, just like it has with every other alpha who has found out about his unusual predilections. But it doesn't. Maybe he's hiding it well, but when the frown disappears, Stiles' mouth drops open in a comical O and his honey-coloured eyes widen to the point where Derek is a bit concerned they might pop out of their sockets. Both alphas stare silently at each other for a full ten seconds before Stiles closes his mouth and his eyes return to normal.

"I, uh, hope _you_ enjoy it then," he says, his face turning red to match Derek's.

"Will do," Derek says, feeling like an idiot.

Stiles lingers for a moment longer, his eyes on the package in Derek's hands, before he snaps himself out of it and strides off.

Derek watches him walk down the street and only closes his door when he's gone from sight. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asks himself.

When the humiliation has worn off, Derek makes a quick detour into the living room to switch off the TV and then carries his promisingly heavy package upstairs. Even though he lives alone, Derek feels the need to close his bedroom door behind himself to provide some extra privacy, likely because he's still feeling a bit vulnerable from the knowledge that someone else—someone right down the road—knows his dirty little secret. Or his dirty _big_ secret, he corrects himself. There's nothing little about what's going to happen next.

With his package finally in his hands, Derek's earlier amorous mood has returned full force, and he actually licks his lips as he sits down on the edge of his bed and places the box next to him on the red sheets. His heart beats fast in his chest and his dick is rock-hard in his jeans as he reaches out with a shaking hand to open the package, and when he first lays eyes on his new toy still in its clear plastic packaging, his breath is stolen from his lungs.

It's just as big as its description said it would be. Derek has to get his hands on it _now_.

He retrieves a pair of scissors from his desk, picks up the plastic packaging and cuts into it, showing just enough care to avoid damaging the dildo. When the silicone flops out and lands on his lap, Derek tosses the bent and shredded plastic back inside the cardboard box and pushes it onto the floor, not giving a damn where it lands. Then he picks up his new sex toy and holds it up in front of his face, admiring it.

At twelve inches long and as thick as a can of beer, it's definitely the biggest Derek owns and bigger than anything he has taken before. It should succeed where everything else has failed. The dildo is flesh-toned, has large balls and a suction cup at the base, and realistic vein details along the shaft. Derek's hole clenches around the butt plug he still wears, his body desperate to be filled by the monster he has to hold with both hands.

After quickly venturing into his en suite to give his new dildo a precautionary clean, Derek returns to the bed and strips out of all of his clothes. He pulls off his black henley, unbuttons and unzips his jeans and pushes them and his underwear down and off his legs, and finally he yanks off his socks. He throws all of his clothes in a corner, retrieves his lube from his bedside table and then lies back against his sheets, his head on one of the pillows. The dildo is next to his hip, and Derek can't tear his eyes away from it as he hitches his left leg up so that he can reach his hole with his right hand.

He slowly twists the plug and lightly tugs it against his rim, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure.

 _Why don't more alphas like this?_ he wonders. Anal play is fucking _amazing_ , even without his prostate being stimulated. His rim and inner walls are so sensitive that just the slicked silicone of the plug brushing against them is more than enough. Derek wouldn't give it up for anything.

He begins to tug more forcefully on the plug, preparing himself to remove it completely. His cock is hard and heavy against his abs, ten inches long, almost as thick as his new dildo and with an untamed thatch of dark curls at the base. He's larger than the average alpha, but he has no interest at all in putting it or his big hairy balls to use. His ass is where it's at, and the only use he has for his cock is to jack off and achieve the peak of his pleasure.

Derek moans when, with one final tug, the widest part of the plug pops out of his hole. The rest of it follows easily, and then he drops it onto the sheets. Just to make sure he's ready, he spares a few minutes to finger himself. He rubs the pads of his fingers in circles against his rim, the fine dark hairs around it ticking them, and he finds that he can stick all four deep inside without much trouble. He leisurely fucks himself with them for a few moments, slowly stroking his cock in time with his shallow thrusts. He has no intention of coming this early, so he keeps his grip on his erection loose, just enough to feel good.

When his impatience wins out, Derek removes his fingers, picks up the dildo and marvels at how his hand isn't even _close_ to wrapping all the way around it. He can't wait to experience what it's like to subject his hole to something so wide.

Picking up the lube with his other hand, Derek squirts some on the dildo, drops the bottle again and uses both hands to slick up the toy; it would take too long using just one. When the dildo glistens prettily beneath the overhead light, Derek takes one of the pillows he isn't using and stuffs it under his hips, which he knows will put his hole at a better angle, the perfect one he can use to fuck himself with his toys without his arm and shoulder cramping up.

Here it is. The moment has finally arrived, the moment in which Derek's insatiable ass will finally— _hopefully_ —be sated.

Once he has made sure he has a good hold on the base of the dildo, Derek again folds one of his legs back by wrapping his forearm around the back of his knee and then he positions the head of the dildo at his hole. He clenches up instinctively at the first touch, and he has to take several deep breaths to get himself to open up again. When his hole unclenches, he begins the long press forward, biting into his bottom lip when the head of the dildo goes in. It stings, as he knew it would, but he pushes through the pain and keeps inching the dildo inside of his body.

He wishes he had a camera set up so that he could record what he looks like right now. From feeling it, Derek can very well picture his hole in his mind, the way it's shiny with lube, pink and taut around the silicone.

The image is all the incentive he needs to resume working the dildo inside his ass, stopping every inch or so to prevent himself from becoming overwhelmed, although it's difficult. He knows what would happen if he went too quickly—he would end up coming prematurely and the fun would be ruined, at least for twenty minutes or so, which is when he would be able to get hard again. It has happened to him an embarrassing amount of times in the past.

When, finally, Derek feels the balls of the dildo against his hairy cheeks, he grins.

He did it. He took it all.

If every alpha who has derided him could see him now. He can just imagine the shock on their faces.

Derek spends several minutes just relishing how full he feels, how wholly satisfied he is for the first time ever. He lets go of the dildo, the bed beneath keeping it from slipping out, and rests his hand on his stomach. It might just be his imagination, but Derek believes he can actually detect a slight bulge beneath his abdominal muscles. Lifting his head to check, he moans when he sees that, yes, his stomach is ever so slightly distended by the toy inside of his body, nearly erasing the definition of the abs he works so hard in the local gym to maintain.

His internal organs must be cursing him for rearranging them into unnatural places, but Derek couldn't care less. This feeling is worth it.

When the novelty of his distended stomach has worn off a bit, Derek returns his hand to the dildo and closes his eyes as he gradually pulls it back out of his ass. The slide is exquisite, the feeling of his hole trying to hold it in and failing intense. He can feel all the ridges and bumps of the veins and gets goosebumps all over his skin, every hair on his body standing on end.

When just the head is left in his ass, Derek begins the process all over again, but much faster this time. He doesn't have to be so careful anymore, so he isn't, wanting to give his ass the pounding of a lifetime. He sees near-constant stars behind his eyelids. The dildo is so thick that he doesn't even have to angle it correctly to hit his prostate; the entire length of it rubs along that wonderful walnut-sized bump, causing his cock to twitch and leak copious amounts of pre-come over the topmost of his abs.

Derek whimpers, struggling to get enough air into his lungs. " _God_ …"

As he keeps going, upping the pace and working hips in small circles to meet the thrusts of his hand, he knows he won't last much longer.

For the big finish, he rearranges himself a bit. He pushes the dildo home and twists it around so that the balls become trapped under the small of his back when he releases both it and his hold on his leg. He plants both feet on the mattress with his knees slightly bent, which frees up both of his hands. The way Derek positioned the dildo and his feet on the bed allows him to fuck himself, using his muscular legs to lift his hips up off of the sheets so that approximately half of the dildo leaves the clutch of his hole before he sinks back down onto it.

Derek takes his cock in his right hand and holds it steady so that he fucks up into his fist every time he lifts up his hips. With his left, he strokes over his body, pinching his nipples and tugging on his full balls, doing everything he can to get himself precariously close to coming. When he's right on the precipice, he fucks himself on the dildo one last time and shouts when he's thrown over the edge.

Jet after jet of thick, creamy jizz splatters across his torso, matting down his chest hair. Some of it even hits him in the face.

Derek keeps fucking himself through his orgasm until it finally tapers off, his cock shooting smaller and smaller jets before they cease altogether. He goes boneless atop the sheets, his arms flopping to his sides. He doesn't think he could move for anything, not even if an earthquake were to occur or his house were to suddenly go up in flames. He just lies there covered in his own release and basks in the afterglow he has given himself, in how amazing it is to have something inside of his greedy ass that's big enough to satisfy it after everything before was too small.

The only thing missing is a warm body to curl up to, but Derek accepted that that wouldn't ever happen for him a long time ago.

Tiredness suddenly overtaking him, he drifts off. He dreams of honey-coloured eyes.

* * *

The next day, Derek walks everywhere with a limp. He loves the constant reminder of his fun the previous night and can't stop smiling, even when people keep a wide berth as they walk past him. The other alphas as usual look horrified, most of the betas look baffled and all of the omegas look knowing, Derek presumes because they have all been where he is at some point in their lives.

It's as he's walking home and he passes the house with the number 12 next to the door that he recalls what he'd dreamed about last night.

Stiles.

For some reason, Derek really wants to journey up the other alpha's front path, knock on his door and throw himself at him. He resists and keeps going to his own house, but the impulse follows him, doesn't leave even when he has shut his front door and leaned his back against it. What's this all about?

It's obvious that Derek wants Stiles—sexually at the very least, and maybe romantically, too. He knows nothing about him though, so why? Sure, Stiles' scent was basically the best thing he had ever smelled, better than any other alpha's scent and definitely better than all of the omegas he has encountered before. Derek closes his eyes and tries to go back to that moment. He cuts out the embarrassment he'd felt and just focuses on Stiles' scent, on the spicy, musky quality of it. He hums happily when he gets a phantom whiff of it, his imagination coming through for him. It makes his legs weak, his cock plump up in his jeans and his hole clench around the plug he wears like always.

He gets lost in it, rubbing his ass back against the door to push the plug deeper, until suddenly his doorbell rings, startling him.

Getting a grip on himself, Derek spins around and grabs the handle.

Speak of the devil. Standing sheepishly on his doorstep is none other than Stiles, who is apparently the new object of Derek's lust. He's dressed in a blue Captain America T-shirt and a pair of dark-grey chinos.

"Hey again," the skinnier alpha says.

"Hey."

"So…this is gonna sound weird. I don't mean to offend you or anything, and if I do then by all means feel free to tell me to fuck off. But I couldn't stop thinking about you…and that dildo."

Derek's heart pounds, but he keeps his face impassive. "What about it?"

"I mean, you can't possibly expect me to believe that it fit!"

Derek can feel the tips of his ears turning red and looks off to the side. "Well, believe it."

"No way."

A few seconds of silence pass, and then Derek feels brave enough to return his gaze to Stiles' face. It's still disbelieving, but it's also intrigued.

Before Derek can stop himself, a suggestion spills from his mouth: "I could show you."

As soon as he says those words, he wants to take them back. He grimaces and expects to be the one being told to fuck off, or maybe to be punched. Even though he doesn't have as much muscle as Derek himself, Stiles is still an alpha and as such could probably inflict some serious pain with his fists.

But neither of those two options happen. Stiles gapes at him but then nods hesitantly. "Alright," he says, his pupils blown.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Derek asks himself as he steps aside, letting the other alpha into his home. _There's no way this is going to work out well for you. As soon as he really sees what a freak you are, Stiles is going to turn tail and run and never speak to you again. He'll probably tell all of your neighbours about the sick shit he witnessed the loner alpha at number 21 doing to himself. Nothing good can come of this._

So why does Derek shut the door, instruct Stiles to remove his shoes and lead him upstairs?

In the master bedroom now, nerves begin to set in. Stiles waits patiently in the space between the foot of his bed and his desk, his eyes restless as he takes stock of everything Derek has in here. It's not much, all things considered. There's the desk, the bed, the box he keeps beneath the bed, some clothes in his closet and three bookshelves filled with books along one wall, but that's it. Compared to a lot of people's bedrooms, Derek's is pretty austere. He just doesn't need that many possessions.

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asks him, done with his inspection.

Derek shakes his head, but he has just been standing stationary a couple of paces away ever since they entered the room.

"Not having second thoughts?"

"N-no," Derek stammers. It's a lie, but he doesn't _want_ to have second thoughts, so he figures it's okay.

Stiles hums and kicks lightly at the floor with his sock-covered toes. "Alright then."

Taking courage from how the other alpha is still around and hasn't said anything negative yet, Derek swallows around the lump in his throat and crouches down to retrieve his new dildo from his box of sex toys. He can sense Stiles moving closer to sneak a peek inside and briefly considers blocking his view, but Stiles has already seen one of them and is about to see him in his birthday suit, so he doesn't bother.

"Wow, you've got a lot of toys there," Stiles observes, sounding amazed.

"Yeah…" Derek mumbles, picking out his latest and his lube and then stuffing the box back underneath his bed.

"Surely you don't need all of those, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that surely _you_ of all people wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to give you the real thing."

Derek hangs his head. "You'd be surprised."

Stiles scoffs, and at first Derek thinks it's directed at him. But then the slimmer alpha makes him rethink things by opining, "Well, that's dumb."

He raises his head again and glances at Stiles, a glimmer of foolish hope in his chest. "You think so?"

"Yeah. You're, y'know…gorgeous and everything," Stiles answers honestly. "People really don't throw themselves at you?"

Derek thinks that _Stiles_ is the one who's gorgeous. "Some do, but not the ones I want."

"You mean not alphas?"

"Just omegas. And the occasional beta."

Stiles opens his mouth to say something else, but then he closes it again and just stares at the dildo in Derek's hand.

Said alpha nods to himself. "Right, I guess I'll get on with it then."

Stiles grabs Derek's revolving desk chair, spins it around so that it faces the bed and sits down. He gestures with his hand as if to say, "Whenever you're ready."

Derek drops the dildo atop the sheets—blue now, after he changed them that morning—and pulls his purple henley off over his head. Stiles whistles lowly and nods at him to keep going, apparently approving of the display of skin. Derek is surprised. He had never thought another alpha would like the look of his body—the ones he has met before only like the smaller, cuter bodies of omegas—but he can't say he isn't happy with Stiles' reaction.

Next to go are Derek's jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them and allows them to fall down his legs, where he steps out of them. His cock strains against his black boxer-briefs, so he swiftly frees it from their confines and kicks the offending underwear off to the side, his cock bobbing in the air, already dripping pre-come.

"Damn," Stiles compliments, practically drooling.

"I take it you like what you see?" Derek asks, needing to be sure.

"Oh yeah. I _really_ like what I see."

Proudly puffing out his chest, Derek turns around to hide the small smile curling his lips and climbs onto his mattress on his hands and knees, his ass pointed toward Stiles.

The other alpha gasps. "Oh my God…"

Derek looks back over his shoulder, alarmed. "What?"

Stiles looks like a deer in headlights, but his pupils have now nearly completely overtaken his irises, so it can't be anything too bad. "Your ass. It's…"

"It's?" Derek prompts.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth several times like a fish, lost for words. His voice is strained when he finally finds it again. "It's a thing of beauty, dude. And you're wearing a plug."

"I always wear one," Derek admits, crawling to the middle of the bed.

"That's…super hot."

"I'm glad you think so."

Derek reaches behind himself and pulls out the plug. Once he has discarded it, he hears Stiles gasp again.

"Your hole…"

Derek can guess what he means. He still feels positively wrecked from last night, his hole open wide so that he can actually feel cool air reaching his inner walls. He clenches up tight a few times, but each time he relaxes his sphincter again, it opens right back up, the plug having done a marvellous job of maintaining the work the dildo did yesterday—the work the dildo is about to do all over again, with Stiles watching the whole time.

After slicking up said sex toy, Derek twists himself around so that the head nudges against his rim. "You ready?" he asks Stiles.

"Hell yes," the other alpha confirms. "Show me."

Derek does.

Gradually, making sure that Stiles can see every inch entering him, he pushes himself back on the dildo until the balls are snug to the bottom of his cheeks. He gets distracted for a while by the feeling of fullness, and when he regains his wherewithal, he begins to fuck himself, putting on the show he'd promised Stiles. He can feel the younger man's eyes on him, never straying. He raises his upper half and again looks back at his voyeur over his shoulder, hoping to make eye contact with him. But Stiles' gaze is firmly glued to his hole as it grips the dildo on each slide out, practically sucking on it like a hungry mouth.

"You're actually taking it," Stiles says breathlessly.

"I told— told you I could, didn't I?" Derek reminds him, a bit cocky now.

Stiles nods absentmindedly and continues to watch, but only for another thirty seconds. Then he rises from the chair.

"Can I…?"

The question is left hanging unfinished in the air between them, but Derek knows what Stiles wants to ask him. He gives his permission with a quiet, "Yes."

* * *

Stepping away from Derek's chair, Stiles approaches the bed and kneels on it behind the larger alpha. He meant what he said earlier: Derek's ass is a thing of beauty, unparalleled by any ass Stiles has seen before—even in porn. It's tight, perfectly sculpted and hairy, just like the rest of Derek's body. Up this close, it seems even more unbelievable that the older alpha is able to take every inch of such a massive dildo. Unbelievable, but very good to know.

Stiles reaches for Derek's hole with his index finger and feels how tightly it's stretched around the silicone.

"Look at you…so fucking hot," he says, his voice low and gravelly.

Derek's whole body shudders at his touch. "Stiles…"

Deciding to be merciful to both of them, Stiles bats Derek's hand away from the toy and takes over for him. He fucks the toy in and out of the submissive alpha—and aren't those two words as contradictory as they come?

A submissive alpha.

Stiles has heard of such a thing before, of course. What with how taboo it is, even in this day and age, gossip travels fast, people spreading rumours and in some cases even laughing with each other about how ridiculous an alpha wanting to be dominated is. It goes against an alpha's very nature, they'd said. Stiles thought they were a bunch of idiots. What did what others choose to do in the privacy of their own bedrooms matter to them?

He had to admit he was curious. He has never had the urge to submit to another alpha himself, but he didn't think he'd pass it up if one offered themselves up to him. And as luck would have it, the perfect alpha was living right down the road the whole time, hidden in plain sight.

"Flip over," Stiles instructs, pulling the dildo all the way out of Derek's hole.

Derek whines his disappointment but nevertheless obeys, his movements uncoordinated because he had been lost in the pleasure of being filled up. Not one to deny his new lover, as soon as Derek has repositioned himself to lie on his back, Stiles pushes apart his legs and slides the dildo right back inside his ass. Derek moans loudly and arches his back, writhing sinfully atop the sheets. It's such an erotic sight that Stiles has to clamp his free hand around his cock through his chinos to prevent himself from coming from that alone.

When the danger has passed, Stiles releases himself and shuffles around so that he kneels at Derek's right side instead of between his legs. The angle is awkward on his arm as he continues to fuck the dildo in and out of the other alpha's ass, but he doesn't mind the ache, not when he's now close enough to touch Derek to his heart's content. And his heart isn't content with anything small. No, he has to touch Derek everywhere he can possibly reach.

"You're doing so good," Stiles murmurs. "So good for me."

Derek stares wantonly up at him with half-lidded eyes, face flushed.

Stiles just keeps talking, his all-encompassing lust going straight to his head so that he says things he wouldn't under other circumstances. "Hottest guy I've ever seen. Gonna make you scream for me, fuck you with my cock too, knot your pretty hole, make you _mine_. My perfect cockslut of a mate."

Derek's breath hitches at the last word. "M-mate…" he echoes.

Stiles starts at Derek's neck. He fits his free hand around it and squeezes lightly, giving him a taste of his strength. Derek whimpers plaintively but doesn't try to escape, all the tension bleeding out of his body in an instant. Submitting beautifully.

Content, Stiles releases his neck and walks his fingers down to Derek's broad chest.

Having very little chest hair himself, just a small patch in the centre that he has always thought looked stupid, Stiles can't help but admire the amount of chest hair Derek has. It's just the right amount, covering most of his pecs, surrounding dusky, pebbled nipples and tapering into a thin trail that runs down the centre of his well-defined abs and joins his unkempt pubic hair. Every inch of Derek screams virility, but to be the typical virile alpha knocking up omegas left and right isn't what he wants.

And that isn't what Stiles wants from him either.

No, going against everything society tells him he should desire—soft curves, nearly hairless skin, a naturally wet and dripping ass—Stiles desires _this_. He desires Derek's muscles, his big alpha cock and balls, his substantial body hair, his alpha musk, which is getting more and more pungent as time goes on and Derek's tanned skin glistens with sweat. He didn't know he was missing this until he found it. He should send that UPS driver a gift basket or something.

After delighting in running his fingers through Derek's chest hair for a while, Stiles switches to something else, the other alpha's musk trying to draw him in. Flashing back to one of the cartoons he used to watch as a child— _Tom and Jerry_ , he thinks it was—he recalls a particular short in which Jerry was lured by the scent of some delicious food, practically put into a trance by it. The scent was rendered as a long translucent cloud with a hand at the end, which curled its finger to beckon Jerry closer and closer to its source. Stiles feels like something similar is happening to him right now, only he isn't being lured by the smell of some baked good.

He grabs Derek's right arm and guides it up so that it's above its owner's head, exposing his prize.

Derek has substantial hair in his armpits as well, dark hair that is at the moment shiny and slightly clumped together with sweat. To do what he feels he just has to do next, Stiles has to stop fucking Derek with the dildo. He pushes it deep a final time and then leaves it there, shushing Derek when he makes a sound like a sob. Aware that the other alpha's gaze remains on him, Stiles leans down so that his face is right above his armpit.

He breathes deeply and stares into Derek's eyes, making sure there's no mistaking what he's doing.

"The way you smell…" he says softly.

"You like it?" Derek guesses, moving his hips in an attempt to fuck himself on his dildo.

"You have no idea."

Derek's scent is so strong here. Stiles can pick up the artificial smell of Derek's deodorant, but the most prominent notes are all natural. The scent is musky and spicy, causing drool to pool on Stiles' tongue. He swallows it and then, still maintaining eye contact, he presses the lower half of his face into Derek's damp armpit hair and rubs it around, embedding the scent deep into his pores. He knows very well what an act like this, scent marking himself, will signify to Derek and to other people. It's something that's reserved for mates, which he supposes ties in with the filth that poured from his mouth just a few minutes ago. Realistically, it's far too early for something like this, but both of their brains are sex-fogged and Derek doesn't seem against it.

When he's satisfied, Stiles licks a couple of times across Derek's armpit to taste the saltiness of his sweat and then sits up again.

"You wanna know the reason I wanted to make sure you could take that dildo?" he enquires.

Derek is slow to understand the question, but when he does, he nods.

"It was because I wanted to know if you could take _me_."

Rising up on his knees, Stiles undoes his chinos and shoves them and his underwear down his thighs, releasing his erection. Derek's expression becomes awed.

Stiles is incredibly well-endowed, even for an alpha. When he'd first opened Derek's package and seen the dildo, for a moment he'd thought that someone had taken a cast of his cock without his knowledge and made sex toys from it. His cock and the dildo are nearly identical, both twelve inches long, super thick and uncut. The only difference Stiles had been able to see after getting a better look at the dildo before it disappeared inside Derek's hole this evening is the detail of their veins.

Grinning smugly, Stiles gives himself a couple strokes, showing off. "Now you see why, right?"

Derek watches him raptly. "Yeah," he replies.

"You want it?"

Derek's face when he finally meets Stiles' eyes is all the answer the younger alpha needs.

While Derek fucks himself on the dildo, Stiles removes all of his clothes and relocates himself to kneel next to his new lover's head.

To start with, Stiles just rests his cock across Derek's face and rubs it back and forth, making sure that the scent of his sex soaks into Derek's pores and stays there, just like the scent of the other alpha's pit will remain in his own pores for a long while. The scrape of Derek's beard on the underside of his cock is just shy of being painful, but the way Derek sticks out his tongue and licks across as much of him as he can more than makes it worth it. Derek moans nearly constantly, his eyes closed as he enjoys having such a big cock shoved in his face.

Soon enough, Stiles gets bored and moves back so that he can paint Derek's lips with the viscous pre-come leaking from his slit. His eyes open again now, Derek stares up him and lets him do what he wants, remaining the perfect submissive alpha. "Good boy," Stiles says, making Derek shudder with delight. "You're such a good boy for me, and you're gonna keep being good, aren't you?"

All the response Derek can offer with his mouth wide open is a breathy, "Uh-huh."

"Use your tongue again," Stiles commands. "Get in the slit and taste me."

* * *

Derek follows the order immediately, wanting to keep being good like he'd promised. He isn't sure where such a strong need to please comes from but he embraces it wholeheartedly, knowing with certainty that it feels right, that it's what he should be doing. He wants to make Stiles happy with him, for Stiles to make him his and keep him forever, and if what Stiles has said and done so far means anything, if he keeps being good for his alpha then Derek will get his wish.

With little kitten licks, he runs his tongue over the head of Stiles' cock. His pre-come is full of flavour, bitter and thick. Derek is instantly in love.

"How's that taste?" Stiles asks him.

"Amazing," Derek answers, and then he is right back to licking Stiles' cock head, wiggling the tip of his tongue against the slit to get more pre-come.

"You may be an alpha, physically speaking," Stiles says quietly above him, one hand on the base of his cock to hold it steady and the other running through Derek's hair, "but that's not what you actually are, is it? No, you're really a slutty little bitch who's desperate to be fucked hard and put away wet. To hang off of my knot and take all the come I have to give you. Isn't that right?"

Derek hums his assent.

"That's what I thought. Get your tongue in my foreskin."

When Derek complies, he finds that the taste of Stiles is even stronger here. Like most alphas, Stiles' foreskin is ample and covers most of the head even when he's hard, meaning that a wonderful flavour accumulates beneath it over the course of the day. It's comprised of sweat, pre-come and maybe even a few drops of piss from however many times he'd had to relieve himself. Derek isn't complaining. The taste isn't unclean enough for him to suspect that Stiles doesn't stay on top of his personal hygiene, just that he hasn't washed himself here since his morning ablutions.

Stiles uses the hand he has around the base of his cock to pull the skin forward, giving Derek more to play with. Derek takes full advantage, sucking the other alpha's foreskin past his lips and nibbling lightly on it. He draws back, tugging it with him until it's stretched taut, at which point he releases it and admires how much excess skin there is, how it completely conceals the head of Stiles' cock and hangs from it, wrinkled and shiny with a mixture of spit and pre-come.

Bringing both of his own hands into play, Derek uses his index and middle fingers to stretch Stiles' foreskin into a misshapen square so that all the wrinkles are gone and he can see the head nestled within. Under Derek's watchful gaze, more pre-come dribbles out of the slit and runs slowly down the excess skin beneath it. The fluid beads briefly at the end and then drips down, forming a long, translucent thread of several inches until it breaks under its own weight and a large drop of pre-come hits the sheets.

For some reason, an image pops into Derek's head of him doing the same thing, but with Stiles lying on his back and knotting his own hand. The way Derek would hold Stiles' foreskin would turn it into a makeshift shot glass which would quickly fill with thick seed. It would probably overflow, but Derek would have a great time trying to swallow it all.

"Where's your head at?" Stiles asks him when he just keeps staring.

Derek shakes his head and releases Stiles' foreskin. "Nowhere," he says evasively. He uses the back of his hand to wipe off the thin trail of drool that has leaked from the side of his mouth.

The younger alpha tilts his head to the side. "Alright. You can tell me later. Right now, I really need to get inside that greedy ass of yours."

"Fuck yes," Derek concurs.

When Stiles tells him to, Derek turns back over onto his hands and knees, making sure to clench tight around his dildo to keep it from slipping out of his ass. He senses Stiles getting into place behind him and unclenches when feels Stiles pulling gently on the dildo, wanting to replace it with the real thing.

When he's frustratingly empty, Derek waits on bated breath.

* * *

Stiles is in awe.

If he thought that Derek's asshole was loose when Derek took out the plug, he doesn't know what to think of the way it looks after the dildo. Derek's rim gapes obscenely, so wide that Stiles can actually see past it. He leans down, blows cool air up in his pretty pink insides and chuckles when Derek's thighs quiver and his hole tries to tighten up all the way but can't.

After he tracks down the lube, Stiles slicks up his cock and positions the head at Derek's hole. The other man sticks his ass out invitingly as soon as he feels him, evidently desperate to be filled up again.

With a few words of warning, Stiles pushes inside. It's unlike any other ass that he has been inside of before—which, granted, isn't that many. He has only had a few sexual encounters before this one, and none of them were very good. Because of his unusual size, most omegas and betas really struggle, their smaller bodies not up to the task of taking him. The few that have managed were too tight and never relaxed enough for Stiles to get a good rhythm going, which meant that both parties were unsatisfied by the end of it.

That isn't the case with Derek. Because Derek is another alpha, his body is large enough to take the twelve thick inches Stiles has to give, no doubt helped by the amount of work he has done over the years to train his hole to take larger and larger sex toys.

By the time Stiles has pushed the final inch inside, his hips snug to Derek's hairy cheeks, both of them are panting and Derek's arms have given out, one side of his face smushed into the sheets and his back arched sinuously. Stiles fits his hands around Derek's hips and right away starts up a moderate pace, already knowing that the bearded man can take it.

With all the lube that has been used both with the dildo and with his cock, it almost feels to Stiles like he is fucking an omega in heat. If he closed his eyes, he could probably imagine it, but he doesn't. He keeps his eyes firmly open because he isn't fucking an omega. He's fucking another alpha who craves big dicks up his ass, and Stiles doesn't want to forget what is basically the hottest part of this whole thing—how _wrong_ most people would say it is. To Stiles, it doesn't feel wrong, though. In fact, it feels like the rightest thing in the world, the room reeking of nothing but alpha pheromones.

Peering between their bodies, Stiles marvels at how amazing Derek's hole looks stretched wide around his cock, like it was made just for him.

It's with this thought in mind that Stiles ups the pace of his thrusts, until his big alpha balls are smacking roughly into Derek's. Derek cries out every time Stiles sinks all the way inside him, his arms wrapped around a pillow so tightly that Stiles is concerned he'll split the seams or just tear it apart completely. But his concern is small. Most of him is incredibly smug at eliciting a reaction so strong.

After a while of this, the bedroom becomes hot enough that Stiles sweats just as much as Derek. Beads of perspiration keep threatening to drip into his eyes, and he has to wipe his forehead on his forearm every minute or so to prevent himself from going temporarily blind. He doesn't want to miss a thing, any reaction he can pull from the moaning alpha in front of him, which almost turns out to be his downfall. Because this is the first time he has fucked an ass this welcoming, Stiles' usually high stamina is reduced to almost nothing, and he has to pull out and clamp a hand around the base of his cock to stop himself from knotting too early.

Derek whimpers when he's left empty once again. "Where'd you go?"

Stiles is a bit embarrassed as he answers honestly. "Almost lost it."

He gives himself a few moments to regain his control and then moves to slide back inside Derek's body, but he's prevented from doing so when, with clumsy movements, Derek slithers away from him.

"Did you want to stop?" Stiles asks bemusedly. He'd thought they were having a good time.

Derek shakes his head. "No way in hell. Just wanna ride you instead."

Stiles can't say no. He lies on his back in the space Derek has just vacated, his head on the pillow Derek was clutching, and stays still as the other alpha straddles his hips and reaches behind himself so that he can guide the head of Stiles' cock to his needy hole.

Stiles very much enjoys the show, how much of a vision Derek makes taking his own pleasure like this. The alpha's large muscles are in sharp relief as he rides him, bulging and glistening with sweat. Stiles rests his hands on Derek's hairy thighs and feels how they flex each time he raises himself up, stopping just before Stiles' cock leaves his body completely and then lowering himself back down. As he gets used to riding Stiles, Derek speeds up until he's slamming himself down on the slimmer alpha's massive length, his own erection smacking against his well-defined abs.

Derek has his head thrown back, his strong, bearded jaw on display and his hairy chest thrust out, his nipples just begging to be played with.

Stiles can't resist such temptation and moves his hands from Derek's thighs to do just that. He twists Derek's nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, eliciting high-pitched whimpers from the other man that go straight to Stiles' cock. He isn't gentle, twisting hard until both nipples look sore and are probably just as sensitive as an omega's. When he's done, Stiles releases the poor abused nubs and strokes his right hand down Derek's front, feeling the dips and bumps of his sweat-slicked abs and the softness of his body hair.

When he reaches Derek's bouncing cock, he takes it in hand and attempts to stroke it in time with its owner's movements. Derek falters briefly and then regains his rhythm, but he changes positions into one that must be slightly more comfortable for him. Instead of kneeling up straight, he leans back on his arms, his hands on Stiles' shins, and plants his feet on either side of Stiles' ribs. This means that there's less strain put on his leg muscles and he can fuck himself for longer.

With how much pre-come Derek is leaking, it's easy for Stiles to run his hand up and down the hairy alpha's big, uncut cock without chafing the sensitive skin.

It doesn't take much time at all for Derek to fuck himself faster on Stiles, his movements becoming jerkier until his ass clenches tight around the younger alpha's length and he shoots off like a rocket, splattering Stiles' chest and the lower half of his face with his release. Stiles keeps stroking Derek through his orgasm, and when it tapers off, he can feel the telltale tingling in his gut and the base of his own cock which lets him know that he is once again close as well.

"You've never taken a knot before, right?" he asks breathlessly.

Derek somehow retains the wherewithal to answer, giving a quiet, "No…"

"Well get ready, 'cause you're about to take mine."

Because the older alpha has come to a standstill in the aftermath of his orgasm, Stiles bucks up into the wet heat around him to chase his own release. It's the taste of Derek's come when he licks his lips that sends him careening over the edge, sheathing himself to the hilt one last time so that his knot engorges safely past Derek's rim.

Both alphas moan as they lock together, and then Stiles shoots rope after rope of thick seed up in Derek's guts, claiming him from the inside. Stiles' teeth itch, trying to tell him that he should be sinking them into the flesh between Derek's neck and shoulder to lay a proper claim on him, society be damned. But he doesn't pull Derek down to follow this instinct. Despite all the other acts he has done to lay his claim, they haven't actually talked about mating with each other, and they only met the day before. To the very small part of Stiles' brain that is miraculously still functioning normally, this is enough of a reason to keep his mouth shut and his jaw clenched, resisting the impulse to bite.

When his orgasm isn't so intense, Stiles releases Derek's softened cock and bends his knees so that the other alpha can give his arms a break and lean back against his thighs instead.

"Better?" he asks him.

"Yeah," Derek says tiredly, clenching experimentally around Stiles' knot. "Knotting's just as good as I imagined."

Stiles gives a short laugh. "I'll say."

Somehow managing to tear his eyes away from Derek's sweaty body, Stiles looks down at the state of himself and grimaces. Derek didn't knot because he wasn't inside someone, but he still came a lot and it's all over him now. It's sexy at the moment, but Stiles knows it won't be if he lets the come dry on his skin.

With his fingers, he wipes a string of Derek's seed from his chest and sucks it into his mouth. It's undeniably the seed of an alpha, tasting very similar to his own, but it's different enough for Stiles to enjoy it. Maybe it's just because it came from the hottest man he has ever seen, but he couldn't care less and eats up every drop he can find.

When he's eaten the last of it, Stiles works on rearranging them so that they'll both be more comfortable while they wait out his knot. It takes some creative twisting of limbs and a few painful tugs of his knot on Derek's rim, but through cooperation they end up on their sides, Stiles' front to Derek's back.

Neither of them feels the need to say anything during the twenty minutes it takes for them to untie. When he thinks he's ready, Stiles eases himself backward, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Derek's body. He pushes the other alpha onto his front and kneels between his legs, his soft cock resting atop his balls as he cups Derek's hairy ass cheeks in his palms and pulls them apart to check on the state of his hole. Like he suspected, he has done a number on it, and trails of his come leak continuously out of it, running down Derek's perineum.

Not wanting it to go to waste, Stiles locates the plug the older man had in his ass when he came over earlier and slicks it up with the come that has escaped Derek's hole so far. When it's ready, he slides it inside.

"There, now you'll stay full of me for longer," Stiles says proudly, the alpha in him preening.

Derek's response is muffled by a pillow. "Awesome…"

"I tired you out, huh?"

"Mmhmm…so worth it, though."

Stiles falls down next to him again, kicks Derek's dildo to the floor and pulls the sheets up to their waists. "You'd be up for doing this again then?"

Derek turns his head to look at him. "Definitely."

"And…" Stiles feels nervous, but he makes himself ask. "And would you be up for maybe going on a date sometime?"

Derek smiles dopily. "Sure. I like steak."

His chest feeling warm, Stiles draws Derek closer and wraps his arms around him, in the mood to cuddle. He has always been a tactile person, and a post-coital afterglow only heightens this trait. Derek comes willingly, curling into Stiles' side and resting his head on the right side of his chest. He also throws a heavy arm around Stiles' waist to better keep them snug together.

Stiles hums, indescribably content. "I think we need a nap, don't you?"

Derek mumbles something unintelligible.

"We can work out more of the details later," Stiles says. He keeps talking, immediately ignoring what he has just said to throw out the names of different restaurants they could visit on their first date.

It's only when he hears a soft snore that he realises Derek is already asleep and hasn't heard a single one of his wonderful suggestions. He shuts up and smiles at the sight of the bearded alpha's face. Relaxed in sleep, Derek looks younger and more innocent. Given what they just did, the latter adjective makes Stiles want to laugh. He just manages to stop himself though, not wanting to disturb Derek. Instead, when the urge to laugh is gone, he holds his new lover a fraction tighter and closes his eyes as well.

He quickly joins Derek in slumber.

* * *

When Stiles officially claims Derek two short months later, the look on his dad's face when he realises that his new son-in-law is also an alpha is priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> After my last PWP being on the shorter side, I'm back with another obscenely long one. Oh well. I regret nothing.
> 
> If anyone's interested, I took inspiration from [THIS](https://s25.pixxxels.cc/7h372z4mn/Test-8.gif) NSFW gif to write the end of this fic. Ah, Tanner from Sean Cody...my Derek surrogate when it comes to visual porn. How I miss thee.
> 
> As you can probably tell, I've fallen quite a bit in love with the idea of Derek being a total cockslut, and I took this opportunity to play out some of the dirty things that have been stuck in my head lately. It seems unbelievable that just a few weeks ago I was so against the idea of Derek bottoming, and now I'm writing things like this. XD But for those of you who prefer Derek to top, rest assured, you'll still get plenty of that in the future. From now on I'd estimate that future updates in this series will only feature Stiles topping Derek 30-40% of the time. For the other 60-70%, Derek will top Stiles. Speaking of which…
> 
> In my next PWP, Derek guides a newly bitten Stiles through his first full moon, including fully shifted sex.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
